


Stars

by Sebastian_the_Mercat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, SO VERY GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_the_Mercat/pseuds/Sebastian_the_Mercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Nathan ever manage to deserve someone as perfect as Warren?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> SALUTATIONS AND LOOK. I WROTE HAPPINESS FOR ONCE. (jk this is an old post from my Tumblr, I'm still on the angst train from episode 5).
> 
> Warnings: GAAAAAAY
> 
> Pairing: Grahamscott
> 
> Important Note: This was written previous to the release of episode 5.

Nathan's eyes cracked open, staring into the darkness of his room. After a few moments, he was able to make out the form of his boyfriend sleeping next to him.

Warren's face was in such a relaxed expression - his body was splayed out so comfortably, an arm resting over Nathan's midsection, his fingers curled lightly, caressing Nathan's side.

Nathan swallowed, before taking a deep breath, resting his head back against Warren's other arm. Their noses were nearly touching.

Nathan honestly had no idea how he got to that point. One moment, he was an angry mess, so drugged up he could barely stumble to his classes in a coherent state, and the next, he was as happy as he could be.

All because of the little dork sleeping next to him.

As carefully as he could manage Nathan maneuvered a hand out from under the blankets, coming up to caress Warren's freckled face.

He was so perfect. Even from the beginning of their relationship, when Nathan was angry, or when he lost control or when he was harming himself…Warren stood by him. He let Nathan rant and rave to him. He helped Nathan to calm down. He held him when he cried.

He honestly didn't deserve someone as wonderful as Warren. He also had no idea why Warren even wanted him.

Who would want someone like him?

Nathan's fingers were feather-light against Warren's skin, but their quivering was growing increasingly worse. "H…how did I end up with someone as perfect as you?"

Nathan's hand flinched back, as Warren's eyes flickered open. Without saying a word, he scooted forward, pressing his lips against Nathan's. The kiss wasn't deep and passionate, but Nathan felt himself melting into it all the same.

After a moment, he pulled back, dark brown eyes staring deeply into Nathan.

"I'm not perfect," Warren said quietly.

Nathan shook his head. "No. You are perfect. You…don't deserve to be stuck with someone as messed up as me."

Warren's eyes widened, before he immediately enveloped Nathan in a hug. Nathan blinked in confusion, before his eyes widened. Warren was shaking as bad as he was…and on top of that, he was making little whimpering sounds.

Warren was crying.

"W…Warren?"

"D-don't say things like that…don't you dare…" Warren whispered, holding Nathan closer to him.

Nathan jolted, feeling Warren's lips briefly grace his neck, before his voice came again. "I love you Nathan. I love everything about you, the good and the bad. And if you don't believe me…I will tell you again. I will tell you as many times as it takes for you to believe me."

Nathan felt his own eyes begin to burn. He swallowed thickly. "I…I love you too…It's…just…" Nathan took a deep breath. "Sometimes…it's like my thoughts are just all tangled up in some big mess…and I just…can't fathom them into any sort of order that makes sense…"

Warren smiled slightly. "Your thoughts are stars you can't fathom into constellations?"

Nathan pulled back, giving him a strange look. "Uh…yeah. Yeah, that's actually…pretty accurate. I mean…?"

Warren chuckled. "Never mind. All that matters is that I love you, and you love me."

Nathan looked deeply into his eyes, seeing - feeling - the sincerity there.

A small smile fell across his lips, before he ducked his head into the crook of Warren's neck.

That little bit of love really was all that mattered. It really was.

**Author's Note:**

> HERE HAVE SOME FEELS. And Warren totes know TFiOS, because I mean?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you so desire!


End file.
